


Enticing Smiles

by AngellTheNinth



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: Charlie has been forcing herself to smile whole day. Vaggie wants to know why.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Enticing Smiles

Vaggie liked to think that by now she knew her girlfriend pretty well. Charlie wasn’t the one to hide her emotions from other and when she tried she proved to be very bad at doing it. So when Charlie came back from a meeting with her family and the rest of the higher up demons of Hell, with a smile on her face and going trough the entire day saying that she’s fine, Vaggie knew something was very wrong with Charlie.

“The Princess seems to be acting weird don’t you think so my dear?” Alastor stood beside Vaggie as they watched Charlie deal with one of their guests.

Vaggie briefly glared at Alastor but then turned back to Charlie, “Its not like her to be this good at hiding emotions. Whatever happened at that meeting must have been pretty fucked up to make Charlie like this.”

“I love smiles.” Alastor said as he sighed happily as though remembering a very fond memory, “I also despise fake smiles, like the one she has now. So you, my frowning sidekick, have to make sure that by tomorrow she has that genuine lovely smile back on her face got it?” Alastor smiled down at Vaggie.

“You don’t have to tell me that! I know, trust me I know. I’ll talk to her tonight, see what’s bothering her.” Vaggie looked at the ground and gave her angry face turned sad.

“Lovely, lovely! I believe you can do it my dear! Now if you will excuse me I have to work to do.” Alastor vanished in a puff of smoke and Vaggie still wondered how he did that.

Hours went by and eventually everyone went to their rooms. Vaggie entered her and Charlie’s room and found her girlfriend dressed in her red pajamas, sitting on their bed hugging her knees to her chest.

“Hey babe. You did great today.” Vaggie smiled and expected Charlie to at least look up at her and give her a small smile, but she got none of that.

“Yeah, you to honey.” Charlie responded almost automatically without even so much as glancing at her girlfriend.

Vaggie sighed and went to change into a shirt and pajama pants. She walked up to their bed and looked at her girlfriend for a few moments before sitting across from Charlie on the bed.

“Alright, I’ve let to mope and fake smile ever since you came back, now you’ll tell me what’s bothering you.” Vaggie wanted to know, she had to know, she couldn’t look at her girlfriend be miserable and sad like she currently was and not do anything about it.

“I... I’m fine Vaggie really. Just tired, the meeting was longer than expected and we’ve had a long day at the Hotel you know?” Charlie gave her one of her fake smiled again.

Vaggie grabbed her girlfriends shoulders and looked her in the eyes, “No, you don’t get to do that. You don’t get to lie to me and pretend everything’s fine when we both know its not true. Please Charlie tell me what’s wrong. I know I’m not the best with words, but I can and will listen to your problems.”

Charlie was silent for a few moments and then pulled her girlfriend down on the bed and hugged her, “What did I do to deserve you?”

Vaggie chucked “I think I should be asking that. Now tell me what’s been bothering you.”

Charlie sighed, “They aren’t happy with the progress of the Hotel. We’re getting a lot more new souls than the Hotel can redeem. And every year Hell is more and more crowded despite the Exterminations. They said that if the Hotel doesn’t to better they might...” Charlie didn’t finish as tears ran down her cheeks.

“Hey, hey its ok. Take your time.” Vaggie ran her hands trough Charlie’s hair and rubbed comforting circles on her back.

“They said that they... they might do more than one Extermination a year.” Charlie said as she started crying and buried her head in the pillow beside her Vaggie’s shoulder.

Vaggie let her girlfriend cry for as long as she needed to, knowing she needed to get it out of her system. She just held her in her arms.

She wasn’t sure if Charlie cried for minutes or hours but eventually her sobs stopped and Charlie looked at her girlfriend.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cry that much.” Charlie gave a small smile.

Vaggie smiled back, “Don’t apologize for that hun. Even if you cried for the whole day, I’d still be here.”

Charlie hummed and kissed her girlfriend, “Still, thank you. There aren’t many people in Hell who would do that for me.”

“I’m not like everyone else here, but you already know that.” Vaggie grinned as she felt Charlie run her finger gentility over the X on her eye.

“Oh I know that my fallen angel. That’s why I love you.” Charlie gave Vaggie another kiss, “I don’t want to see my people get killed anymore than they already are.”

Vaggie tightened her arms around her girlfriend. “You’ve made so much progress with the Hotel. You might not be able to save every single soul here, but you’ve done more for the denizens of Hell than anyone else. You care about them. You can do this Charlie, I know you can. And I’ll be there to help you every step of the way.” 

Vaggie pecked Charlie on the lips and when she moved away she saw the first real smile her girlfriend made that day.

“Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me.” Charlie whispered. She had her arms wrapped around Vaggie and before long she fell asleep.

Vaggie looked down at her glad that she was able to make the love of her life happy.


End file.
